Find Me
by aussiefan12
Summary: This story takes place a few years after the Series Finale - so don't read if you haven't seen it! Cuddy and Rachel are back in Princeton!


_I watched this movie a few days ago and just thought you need to do something like that with House and Cuddy ;) So here it is. Enjoy! And again english is not my mother tongue so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes!_

* * *

**Find Me**

"Mooom!?" a now 10 year old Rachel yelled.

"No, Rachel! You're not going! End of discussion." Cuddy said trying to be calm but failing miserably.

"Oh come on mom, please. You know I'm sorry for getting in trouble with Mrs. Smith and I already apologized a thousand times. Just let me go to Mary's birthday party."

"Rachel I had a long day and I'm really not in the mood for this discussion. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Now get ready for bed, it's already pretty late."

"Damn…I hate you" Rachel mumbled loud enough for Cuddy to hear and left the room.

Cuddy took a deep breath to compose herself a little.

Since she moved back to Princeton, half a year ago, things were still a little bit crazy. Rachel had to change school but was dealing with it pretty well. She already had a few new friends and was doing great in school. Only her English teacher, Mrs. Smith, was driving her crazy. She was already so smart and so mature that Cuddy often had to remind herself that her little angel was only ten years old.

Cuddy worked in a hospital in Trenton, she didn't want to go back to PPTH. There were so many memories and not all of them were pleasant ones. Since Wilsons dead things changed. She missed him. Not only now that he really was gone, no, she missed him the moment she decided to get away from House, Princeton and all the hurtful memories there. But she didn't only leave them behind. There were also a dozen of great memories and her friends. She hated House for the stupid car incident but time changed her, time had healed her wounds a little.

Coming back ripped the old wounds open but she hoped it would help her to heal even more. It was the right thing to do.

Cuddy went to the kitchen poured herself a glass of wine and went back to the living room, where she and Rachel were discussing only moments ago.

She put down the glass of wine and went to Rachels room. After knocking on her door Rachel said "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Rach. I know you want to go to that party but really just let us talk about it tomorrow okay?"

"Okay mom!"

"I love you Rach. You know that right?"

"I love you too mom" Rachel said finally locking up to Cuddy and went to hug her.

"Good night sweetie"

"Night mom"

Cuddy went back to the living room and made herself comfortable in front of the TV.

An hour later she went to her bedroom and got ready to go to bed. When she came back from the bathroom House was sitting on her bed.

"When did you get here? I didn't hear you."

"Just a minute ago" House answered.

Cuddy walked to her bed and lay down next to him.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Busy…nothing special though"

"I wish it could have been this way with us" Cuddy said deep in thoughts of the past.

"How was your day?" House asked her, trying to stop her from thinking about the past.

"The usual...well the usual hospital stuff. Rachel on the other hand is driving me crazy. You know the teacher she got in trouble with!? I have to punish her a little. That was just a stupid argument that she got herself in with Mrs. Smith. And now there's this birthday party from her friend Mary…and I don't know if I should let her go or not. If I let her go I think she might think that she can get away with stuff like that on the other hand if I don't let her go I have the feeling that I'm too hard on her."

"Yeah I remember it. Hard choice to make but I'm sure you pick the right one. You're a good mother Cuddy".

She crawled up to him, gave him a kiss on his mouth and soon they both were asleep.

* * *

The next morning Cuddy woke up alone in her bed, disappointed. She looked around in her room for signs that House was still there but there were none to be found.

She looked on her alarm clock. It was Saturday, May 17th 2017, 9 a.m.

She lay back down for ten minutes, staring into nothing, before getting up and walking to the kitchen where Rachel already was sitting at the table waiting for her mom.

They ate breakfast together and talked about what they would do today.

"I'll drop you at Julia's in 2 hours and pick you up at around 4 p.m., then we go to the supermarket, head back home and spend our mother daughter evening together." Cuddy explained once again to Rachel.

"Yeah yeah mom…You told me that already 5 times" Rachel answered rolling her eyes.

They ate in silence for a moment

"By the way what are you doing today mom?" Rachel asked shyly, not sure if Cuddy was going to answer this time. She already asked a week ago when Cuddy told her about the plan for this day.

"Ohh…hmm…I'm meeting an old friend at a café. We just want to catch up and hang out a little.

"Yeahh…"Rachel said with disbelieve but leaving it at it.

* * *

An hour later they headed to Julia's and after talking to her sister for a few minutes Cuddy drove off.

She reached the café 15 minutes later, parked her car and waited.

She waited 3 minutes, 5 minutes, 10 minutes and finally after 15 minutes she saw House walking up to her.

"Heyy there you are. I already waited 15 minutes" Cuddy said a little annoyed but clearly happy that he finally was there.

"Sorry! Had to take care of something. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure…"

The walked for a few minutes in silence, neither of them talking, only the sound of the busy streets of Princeton echoing inside their heads.

They reached their destination after 10 minutes of walking, the Cemetery of Princeton.

They walked to Wilsons grave and Cuddy made sure that it looked beautiful. She put down some flowers and took care of everything else.

When she was finished she and House stood in front of it. She broke the silence "I miss him!"

"Me too" was Houses only reply, still looking at the decorated tombstone.

After a few moments he spoke up again "I wish everything would have ended different".

"Yeah…who doesn't!" Cuddy answered with tears in her eyes.

"Ready to go?" House asked her while turning his head to look at her. Cuddy looked at him and nodded.

A few hundred feet away they reached another grave and again Cuddy took care of everything so that it would look good, to make sure people who would walk by would see that this person truly was missing.

She stood up from her kneeling position and they stood next to each other again.

"How long will it take before these feelings go away?" Cuddy wanted to know.

"I don't know" House answered honestly "I hope for you that one day you will come here with all the bad memories banished from your brain and that you can go home without crying yourself to sleep".

"Today would have been our 8th anniversary House. If only we would have stayed together."

"Yeah…"

* * *

From a safe distance Carl, who worked on the cemetery, watched a beautiful lady. Long, black curly hair and dressed in a beautiful black dress.

She was alone. She was talking.

He knew in front of which grave she stood. There weren't that much visitors. From time to time a group of three people would drop by. He talked to them once. One of them had an Australian accent, one was black and was working in a high position at some hospital and the last one was tiny.

A few years earlier there were more visitors but for what he knew they would never come again. They were dead just like the guy who's grave they visited. He knew the one lady was his mother and the other ones name was Remy.

But the woman with the dark curly hair dropped by every two to three weeks for the past 6 months. She was the only constant visitor.

He knew the grave of Gregory House, he didn't know who he was but he knew that this guy could not have done everything wrong in his life when such a beautiful woman would drop by regularly.

His boss asked him on a regular basis who visited the grave so he could tell his friend who knew Greg House. Carl still was suspicious why he wanted to know and why this guy never visited.

* * *

Cuddy looked at the tombstone and then at House who was still standing next to her.

"I know you're dead House. I know you're not standing next to me but it's good to see you." Cuddy told him.

"I miss you…I miss you so much. Why does it still hurt like hell?" she continued.

"You hurt, because you're alive, Cuddy" was Houses calm response.

She looked back down at the grave and when she wanted to look into his deep blue eyes, one last time before going to pick up Rachel, he was gone.

* * *

Cuddy slowly walked away from Houses grave, stopped again at Wilsons and started to walk out of the cemetery back to her car, when Carl came running behind her and screamed "Excuse me!"

Cuddy turned around. "You must have lost this at Greg Houses grave" he said and gave her a picture.

She took hold of it and looked down. It was a picture of Rachel and House back in the time when they were dating.

"Thank you!" she said smiling at him and turning around to continue her way back to her car. After a few feet she turned around looking at Carl.

"Excuse me for asking but did you know Greg House?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh okay. Just thought maybe you did. You obviously work here would be a little freaky if you knew who is buried in which spot." Cuddy answered shyly. "Well thanks again for the photo. I don't have a copy of it" Cuddy said with a nod turning around once again.

"I didn't know him but my boss has a friend who did know him. He's questioning me all the time who visited his grave. That's kind of freaky if you'd ask me."

"Thanks for the information. I'm sorry but I really have to go now" was Cuddys last respond before exiting the cemetery for real this time.

* * *

She picked up Rachel and within a few minutes they sat in their car. Cuddy wasn't in the mood to talk to her sister more than necessary.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey" Cuddy said while stopping at a traffic light.

"Where were you really? You look sad and I can tell that you cried. And you don't cry if you catch up with an old friend. It's always the same with you. You drop me at aunt Julias, pick me up a few hours later and there is always that same sad and hurt expression on your face. You try to hide it but you can't hide it from me mom. It's always the same since we moved back here, every 2 or 3 weeks the same stupid situation and I'm sick of acting like I don't realize it. So what's going on?"

"Nothing, Rachel. Everything is okay."

"Oh come on mom. Cut the crap. You can tell that to your grandma".

Cuddy didn't answer and they drove to the supermarket and back home. All the way they just said what really was necessary.

When they were in the kitchen with the groceries Rachel asked again "Mom if you don't want to tell me than that's fine but I just don't want you to be sad and right now you clearly are sad so don't tell me that everything is okay. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Oh Rachel believe me, you are a kid…well a very mature one I have to admit."

"Yeah…"

"Let's make some salad and self-made pizza and maybe I'll tell you…later, okay?"

"Sure mom!"

* * *

It was almost 11 p.m. when Cuddy and Rachel finished their second movie for the evening. Both movies were romantic-comedy and both times Cuddy had tears in her eyes.

Normally when they were watching those kinds of movies Cuddy never cried.

"Mom…tell me, please" Rachel pleaded and snuggled closer to her mother, trying to comfort her.

"I…I was…I wasn't catching up with an old friend. Well I kind of was. It's complicated."

"No mom…it's not complicated whatever it is. Just tell me and then I can decide if it really is complicated."

"Okay…so I went to the cemetery today. Well not just today. And … before I went there I met House. We always meet before we go there." Cuddy started but was interrupted by Rachel.

"Wait! House as in House the one that drove his car in our dining room? The one you dated when I was little? The one who I really liked? The one who is dead?" Rachel asked with disbelieve and confused.

"Yeah!" Cuddy simply answered.

"Mom come on stop telling me some crappy story and tell me what really is going on!"

"That's what I was about to do before you interrupted!"

Rachel looked closely at her mother looking for her tell that she was lying but it never came. She was telling the truth.

When Rachel wasn't saying another word Cuddy continued.

"Well I met him and we went together to the cemetery. We visited Wilsons grave and then walked further to his. I know that he is dead Rachel but I still see him, he is still with me. And I don't want to let him go. I just can't."

"You really are telling me the truth, are you?"

"Rachel you know I wouldn't lie to you about House. When you asked about him I always just said that I'll explain everything when you're a little older and then last year I told you why we moved away, even though it broke my heart. I told you that House died even though you still are so young. I don't know how much of him you actually do remember but you really loved him and he really loved you too, he just never admitted it. If everything would have worked out differently than today would have been our 8th anniversary."

"You still love him, do you?" Rachel asked amazed by her mother's story.

Cuddy didn't answer she just looked at Rachel and with that she knew.

"Wow…that's freaking me out a little. My mom is talking to a dead guy she is still in love with."

"You know what freaked me out a little? There is this guy who works at the cemetery I think his name is Carl, well at least I think that was written on his nameplate. He found a picture of you and House that I must have lost and gave it back to me. He told me that his boss has a friend who's asking who visited Houses grave. Don't you think that's a little creepy?"

"It definitely is!"

They sat in silence for quite some time both deep in thoughts.

"Can I come with you to Houses and Wilsons grave the next time you're going?"

"If you want to, sure" Cuddy said kissing Rachel on her forehead.

That night Cuddy cried herself to sleep with House lying next to her.

"You need to find me Cuddy…please find me!"

* * *

A few days later Carl talked to his boss Mr. Green.

"On Saturday there was this lady again on Greg Houses grave but no one else!"

"Thanks Carl"

"Ahmm…Mr. Green! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Carl!" Mr. Green answered his employee.

"Why do you want to know who is visiting this grave? You don't care about all the others but this guy. If your friend really did know Greg House how does it come that he never visits?"

"He's old. Well very old and sick. The walking that he is able to do gets less with every day. He uses a cane around his house but never goes out. Why are you asking anyway?"

"This woman who's a constant visitor still seems pretty upset about his dead. I thought that maybe it would give her some comfort to talk to someone who did know him." Carl answered and walked out of the office to continue his work.

* * *

2 weeks later on the first Saturday in June Cuddy and Rachel waited in front of the café for House but even after half an hour he wasn't there and Cuddy decided to go.

When they reached Wilsons grave Cuddy already had silent tears running down her face. After a few minutes they walked to Houses grave.

Cuddy kneeled down in front of it and after a few moments Rachel did too.

"What if I never see him again…what if I lost him?"

"Maybe he just forgot the time over something that dead people do" Rachel tried to joke.

Cuddy didn't reply. They sat there for quite some time while Cuddy composed herself.

"You really miss him that much, huh?" Rachel said more as a fact than a question while she stood up and walked a few feet away to give her mother some time alone.

She never realized that her mom and House were that close. She knew everything about their relationship but it was just know that she really realized how deep their connection must have been. She sat on a bench, patiently waiting and looking around observing people on the cemetery.

She recognized a guy that worked here not that far away from her. Without thinking much she stood up and walked over to the guy and asked "Excuse me, are you Carl?"

"That would be me! How can I help you young lady? Carl asked.

Rachel turned around to see her mother still in front of Houses grave.

"Is she your mom?" Carl asked before she could say something.

"Yeah. You know I just wanted to thank you for giving my mom that picture back. It really means a lot to her…so…thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You know mom told me about your boss and that a friend of him wants to know who visits this grave…" Rachel wanted to say more but Carl interrupted her by asking "Was Greg House your dad?"

"What? I…guess that's none of your business!" Rachel said with a voice like a highly paid business woman.

"You know what? You're right. You see I talked to my boss about this whole friend thing and he told me that his friend, who wants to know all this stuff never visits, because he's old and sick. For all the walking that he can do he has to use a cane. And I'm telling you this because your mom really seems to miss him and I thought maybe she does know that guy who's friends with my boss and they could talk about Greg House a little bit. Maybe it would help your mom to deal with it. The guy's been dead for years now and it doesn't seem like she moved on."

"I thought she did but when we moved back here I guess old wounds were ripped open."

"Woow. How old are you little girl?" Carl asked surprised by how mature the little girl in front of him sounded.

"I'm 10"

"You're really mature for your age. You know that? Most adults don't sound like you already do"

"Thanks" Rachel shyly replied looking over her shoulder to check on her mother who no longer was kneeling in front of the grave but was walking up to Rachel and Carl.

* * *

Cuddy and Rachel sat outside of a small café both eating ice cream and enjoying the sun on their skin when Rachel suddenly told Cuddy that she talked to that Carl guy from the cemetery a little longer.

"Rachel I told you not to talk to strangers!" Cuddy said a little angry.

"Mom…you were only a few feet away and there were other people so nothing would have happened and beside that I didn't told him where we live or our bank details so cool down a little."

Cuddy took a deep breath and shoot Rachel a disapproving glare that told Rachel everything she needed to know.

"You now he told me something very interesting. But first I have a question."

"And that would be?"

"House walked with a cane, right?"

"Yeah…why is this important?"

" Carl told me that his boss's friend is old, sick and walks with a cane. He thought that maybe you could catch up with this guy and talk a little bit about House, maybe it would help you."

"W-w-what?"

"You heard me the first time mom. Carls boss's friend, cane, catch up about House!" Rachel said now looking at her mother. Her ice lay in the floor and she was starring which made Rachel shiver in return.

"What?"

"What if it is House Rachel? What if he's NOT dead? What if he just faked it?"

"Yeah sure mom…because it is sooo easy to fake your own death" Rachel said laughing but Cuddy was dead serious.

"Come on Rach, we gotta go!" and with than Rachel stopped laughing and said "You can't be serious about that!?"

"I am Rachel. I am!"

"But why would somebody do that?" Rachel asked while getting into the car that was parked nearby.

"From what Wilson told me House did something stupid and was about to go back to prison for 6 months but he had only about 5 months left because of his cancer. House and Wilson were close. They had a special friendship and Wilson was the only one left after I left. House has done crazy stuff and I think he would be able to fake his own death to stay out of prison and be there for Wilson. Just because he couldn't be there for me when I was sick doesn't mean he couldn't be there for Wilson when he was dying. It all would make sense" she said more to herself than to Rachel.

"MOM! You're going crazy! Rachel said loudly not believing what her mother just combined in her head.

There were driving back to the cemetery that they only had left half an hour ago.

Cuddy stormed out of her car and ran to the office of the cemetery management. At the door she bumped into Carl.

"Woo woo woo slow down!" he said surprised.

"I need to talk to your boss, NOW!"

"O-okay" he said unsure about what was going on.

He walked to his boss's office, knocked on the door and opened it a second later "Mr. Green here is a women who wants to talk to you seems like it's really urgent. She's the one who visits Greg Houses grave regular."

"She can come in" and with that Cuddy already was standing in the door and walking over to Mr. Green.

"Do you know this guy?" she asked him and hold the picture of House and Rachel in his face.

Mr. Green looked at it a few seconds before answering.

"I'm sorry, no."

Cuddy sat down in one of the chairs, disappointed.

"Mooom!"

"What's going on?" Mr Green asked slightly annoyed.

"Do you really don't know him?"

"No. I'm sorry. But why is this so important?"

"Mr. Green do you think it would be possible for this lady to get on contact with you friend so they could catch up on Gregory House?" Carl politely asked.

"Yeah…sure. I can give you his phone number." Mr. Green answered while writing down some numbers. "Here you go…maybe it would really help to talk about him, you obviously were close to Gregory House."

"Thank you and sorry for storming into your office like that!" Cuddy said, shaking Mr. Greens hand.

* * *

Rachel and Cuddy left the Cemetery.

While there were driving Cuddy mumbled "I just thought that maybe there was a chance it would be him…I'm sorry for acting so weird"

"You know…That's okay mom. I just hope for you that one day you get out of your depression and can accept that he's dead…as hard as it sounds. It's like you going through the 5 stages."

"How do you know about the 5 stages?"

"Read it in some book that was lying around in the living room" Rachel answered her mother honestly with a shrug.

The first thing Cuddy did when they arrived home was calling the number Mr. Green has given her.

She waited but no one picked up the phone.

She tried an hour later and the hour after that without any success.

That night she lay in her bed without any hope left, feeling lost like never before and disappointed.

She turned to her left and looked at the empty side on her bed. It was as empty as she felt inside.

Her eyes fell shut and when she opened them a few minutes later House lay next to her.

"Where were you today? I thought I lost you!"

"I'm sorry Cuddy…You need to find me. Do you understand me? You have to find me."

"What do you mean by that House? Why are you telling me this? You are dead I can't find you!"

"Just try to find me"

"How?" she asked frustrated by his lack of helping to understand. "You are dead. Maybe it really is about time to accept this."

"Am I really dead Cuddy? Am I?"

When Cuddy wanted to answer he was gone.

She tried to call the number the following days…but nothing happened.

She wanted to just give up. She took the note with the phone number and hide it her top drawer.

* * *

The next months passed by without any interruptions. Everything was just normal. Cuddy had the feeling that she was moving on.

She hadn't seen House in a while and slowly forgot about the phone number. Maybe she finally was able to move on from depression to acceptance. He still was missing but Cuddy had the feeling that the healing really had begun this time.

It was early October when she dreamed of him "Come and find me!" was everything he said and not a single letter more.

She was looking through her top drawer to sort out some summer clothes and replace them with warmer once, when she found that note again.

She looked at it for quite some time

"Come and find me!" his words were echoing inside her head.

With a shrug she took the note and the phone and said to herself "What could possibly go wrong"

She dialed the number and heard the voice of an old man who introduced him as Charles McAllister.

* * *

The next day she met Charles in a small restaurant not far away from his home.

When she arrived there he was already sitting at a table waiting for her.

He really was old. He looked like he was only waiting for the death to come.

"Hi are you Charles?"

"Yes! So you must be Dr. Cuddy. It's nice to see you."

The sat next to each other and ordered something to drink and some lunch.

"So…" Cuddy started "How did you know Greg?"

"Well I didn't really know him…but he was my son. His mother contacted me shortly before she died. She told me a lot about him and his work. I never knew I had a son… well a dead son. It's too bad I would have really liked to meet him, to get to know him a little. Maybe you can tell me something more than his mother told me. From what little she told me you were in his life very long."

"Wow!" Cuddy was shocked. "I thought his dad John House died over ten years ago."

"Blythe told me that Greg knew that John wasn't his biological father, I am. It was a shock to me to be honest. And it is a shock to me to finally talk to someone who obviously knew him. Blythe told me that you and Greg met in med school and later he worked for you. I know it must be a lot to deal with but would you please tell me more about my son?"

Cuddy told him some things from med school, about his leg and what it was like to have a crazy genius working for you. About his philosophies and how he died.

"Did you and my son hook up?"

"What?" Cuddy asked not believing what the old man in front of her just asked. Even though he really was and looked old he wasn't acting like it.

"You loved him, don't you? You have that sparkle in your eyes when you talk about him, which tells me that there was more between you two than you just told me. I'm sorry for sounding so impolite but it seems obvious".

"Yeah we dated for almost a year but it didn't work out. I wish it did but as House told me, the philosopher Mick Jagger once said that you can't always get what you want." Cuddy said sadly.

"Why are you calling him House? Why not Greg when you knew each other for so long and were more than just colleagues"

"It was just normal for us. He was House and I was Cuddy. Lisa and Greg just sounded weird."

"Yeah seems understandable. I'm sorry for asking so many personal questions but do you still love him?"

"Yes…" Cuddy said and let a tear fall down.

"I'm sorry for your loss!"

"Me too. It must be awful for you that you never got to know your son."

"Do you have a picture?"

Cuddy was looking through her purse and found the picture that she had lost at the cemetery. She looked at it for a few moments and started to smile before reaching over the table and giving it to Charles.

"He looks happy, better than I've seen him on other pictures. Is this your daughter?"

"Yeah that's Rachel. She loved House. She always..."

Before Cuddy could finish her sentence there was a loud crash right in front of the restaurant. Everything was in slow motion for Cuddy when she jumped up from her chair and went out of the restaurant to the accident.

She was in her doctor mode and went for the first person she saw wounded on the floor.

"Call an ambulance!" Cuddy yelled. "Male, ca. 55 years old, laceration at his head, probably head trauma, walks with a c-ca-cane!" she mumbled to arranger her thoughts. She looked at the patient closely.

"Could it be that House was hidden behind all this hair?" she thought. "Stop it! You're seeing him in this guy because you dreamed of him last night".

She checked his vitals and his pulse every few seconds.

There were a lot of people around her but she didn't realized it. She was just focused on the important things.

When she checked the pulse for the 5th time she found none. "Concentrate Lisa! Just concentrate. You can do this you're a good doctor!" she told herself.

She had to do mouth to mouth respiration. She had to keep him alive – it was her job.

She started and as soon as her lips met the patient ones she had this feeling that she knew these lips.

Pictures of her and House were running through her head while she tried to reanimate the guy who was lying in front of her. Her lips touched his again and again and again.

Just as the ambulance arrived he had a pulse again.

Cuddy said her goodbyes to Charles and hoped that they could meet again before she got into the ambulance.

While the drive over to the hospital she tried to get a closer look at the guy whose life she just saved. "Come and find me!" that's what House had said to her in her dream. If it really was him and by now she was sure it was him, she just knew these lips but he looked so different with all this hair. And the last time she had seen him was over 7 years ago.

Maybe it was her destiny to end up at this restaurant with his father, witness this accident and rescue him. She always has been his savior.

When they arrived at the hospital Cuddy first realized that it was PPTH. She never thought she would walk through these doors ever again but she did and was greeted by a nurse that she knew. While the physicians took care of the patient.

"Excuse me, you can't go with them" Brenda said "...Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yeah?" Cuddy answered, turning around and meeting Brenda's eyes.

"Wow! It really is you. What are you doing here?" Brenda asked with a loud and happy voice.

At hearing a loud voice Foreman looked up from the papers he was currently filling and couldn't believe who he saw. He walked up to Brenda and Cuddy. "Cuddy? What are you doing here. I actually thought you would never ever take a step into the walls of this hospital again. And to be honest I thought I would never see you again after Houses and Wilsons dead." he said while hugging her.

"Can I talk to you for a second" she pleaded with a surely shocked expression written on her face.

"Yeah sure." he said walking in the direction of his office.

" So what brings you here?"

"I was at this restaurant today meeting with Houses dad when an accident happened and ...god...I think the patient might be House...no I'm 99,99 period percent sure it is him. I know this sounds weird, because he's dead but don't you think it would be possible that he faked it to stay out of prison and be there for Wilson?"

"You think the patient who was just brought in is House? You think he faked everything?" Forman said smiling.

"This isn't funny Foreman" she said and for a moment Foreman felt as if she was his boss again.

"I know it's not and I believe you. It actually might be House" he said knowingly.

Right in this moment Chase was storming into the office. "Foreman it's House! He was just..." Chase abruptly stopped "...Cuddy?"

"Where is he?" Cuddy asked walking out of the office toward the elevators with Foreman and Chase following.

They reached Houses room and Chase informed them that they had to cut his hair to stitch up the wound on his head and also cut the beard and trimmed it to check if he was hurt elsewhere. There were no internal bleeding and only his left arm was broken. He had a small concussion but all in all he was really lucky. He needed to rest.

Cuddy got inside of the room and looked at him. It was House...with all the hair gone. God how she missed looking at his face for real. She walked next to the bed, sat on a chair, took hold of his right hand and buried her face in the blanket crying.

From the outside Foreman and Chase just watched.

"How is this even possible. I mean he's dead...!" Chase stated.

"He faked it. I might have gotten a little hint from him after the funeral so actually I'm not that surprised to see him. I've waited for him to show up...not exactly like this but in some way." Foreman calmly replied.

"You knew all these years and didn't tell anyone?"

* * *

A few hours later Cuddy was still in his room. She had called Rachel and told her to go over to Mary, she would pick her up in a few hours.

She stood in front of the window when she heard the monitors starting to beep. She walked over to House and once again took hold of his hand. He took a deep breath and made a face that he clearly was in pain.

"House? Open your eyes...please open them" Cuddy whispered.

And he did. He starred at her for a long time.

"You..." he tried to say but he was weak.

"Shhh...just rest okay...just get better."

"You ..." he started again "f-fou...You found me"

"Yeah I found you" she said with a happy tear running down her cheek and landing on their holding hands.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it ;) By the way the movie I was talking about was "Charlie St. Cloud" and the line that House said "It hurts because your alive" is a quote from this movie. If you haven't seen it watch it! ;)_


End file.
